


"SORRY, DADDY!"

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Hardcore, Hot, I dont know how to tag, KINKY SHITS, Kink, LARRYSEX, M/M, Meh, Punishment, Sex, Smut, daddy!harry, dirty - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, punish, slut!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what sort of punishment Louis gets when Harry sees Louis' browsing history filled with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"SORRY, DADDY!"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SORT OF LONGISH OKAY? AND ITS VERY HOT...I THINK ;) :P THIS WAS FOR THE ONE AND ONLY @LXRRYSQUAD...LARRY AF LIKE ME...I THINK YOU SHOULD FOLLOW HER TWITTER :)

Louis has always been the one in the relationship who was more open about what he enjoys and what he doesn't when it comes to sex...he was a kinky little shit. 

Louis didn't think that it would be embarrassing to discuss his kinks with Harry because Harry was his boyfriend. 

It just so happens to be that one day when Louis and Harry both are sitting on their sofa, Louis watching football and Harry...bored out of his brains, playing with Louis' hair, Harry looks up at Louis and clears his throat...wait for it!!! Only when the commercial starts, of course. 

Louis' attention lands on Harry when Harry clears his throat, getting ready to talk to Louis. 

Louis laughs and looks at Harry smugly. "I bet you were dying to talk to me during the match." 

Harry rolls his eyes playfully at Louis, knowing that Louis is right. "Whatever, Lou. I wanted to ask you something." 

"Go ahead." Louis encourages.

"Erm..." Harry thinks of a right way to put it. "It's something quite...embarrassing and personal, though."

Louis looks at Harry, with a blank expression on his face. "You and I? What are we?"

"Boyfriends." Harry says, matter-of-factly, not knowing where this is going.

"Exactly, so feel free to ask me anything without embarrassment. I don't care if it is personal, I'm yours." Louis says.

Harry bites his lip and smiles widely at the two words that just left Louis' mouth.

"Okay so..." Harry begins, playing with Louis' fingertips. "...I was thinking...wondering...if you have any, uh...kinks."

Louis sees a slight blush on Harry's face and smirks.

Louis leans closer towards Harry and whispers filthily in Harry's ear, "There is one on my mind right now, baby." 

Harry gulps as he feels a shiver run down his spine. "Wh-what is it?"

"Well..." Louis smirks, dragging the word to tease Harry, making Harry blush deeper. "...It often comes in my mind. I mean, the two of us doing role play where you are the dominant one while we fuck and you fuck me really hard and I call you Daddy." Louis licks his lips, examining Harry's face.

"Daddy kink?" Harry smiles widely, trying not to show the effect Louis' response had on him.

"Yes baby." Louis whispers. "And I can already tell that you're enjoying the thought of it as much as I am."

Harry slaps Louis' thigh playfully. "Whate-"

"Shh!!! The commercials are over." Louis says, turning his gaze towards the TV, having a very flustered Harry lost in his thoughts.

Harry thinks and he thinks hard. 

He can't just fuck Louis out of the blue and make Louis call him Daddy. 

That's just weird. 

So Harry tries to find many situations where he can possibly bring about the role play thing...with a reason. 

Harry isn't going to punish Louis for dropping water on the kitchen floor.

That's just weird.

~~

After a few days, while Louis has gone out grocery shopping, Harry sighs, bored out of his brains. 

He decides to go on twitter on his laptop and sees that it is not charged. 

Being the lazy boy he is, he decides on going on Louis' laptop instead. 

Opening up the browser, Harry decides to scroll through Louis' bookmarks, when he instead, unintentionally clicks on Louis' search history instead.

Twitter.  
Google.  
Youtube.  
Twitter.  
Porn.  
Twitter.  
Twitter.

Harry clicks on the link www.pornhub.com to expand it.  
Gay porn.  
Gay porn Daddy!kink.  
Gay porn Twinks.  
Gay porn rimming.

Eureka! That's it! Harry thinks.

Harry can 'punish' Louis for watching porn.

Harry quickly switches off Louis' laptop and puts it back where he found it from, getting some 'toys' ready for Louis.

Harry goes downstairs once he is done and drinks a glass of water, feeling thirsty.

Hearing the key turn in the door, Harry wipes the smirk off his face and sets the empty glass of water on the counter top.

He stands against the kitchen doorframe, waiting for Louis to enter the kitchen.

Louis groans as he carries two heavy bags of groceries and comes into the kitchen.

"Fucking hell, this is so heavy." Louis sighs. 

"I can tell." Harry says, looking at the bags.

Louis empties the contents from the bag into the cupboard, fridge and food basket.

He puts the carrier bags away and stretches his arms out on front of him, flexing his muscles.

Louis looks up at Harry and furrows his brows. "What's up with you?" 

Harry laughs. 

"What's up with ME? What's up with YOU, Louis?" Harry glares at Louis.

"Harry...what-"

Harry shoves Louis up the stairs and into their bedroom. "So, I'm not a good enough fuck for you, eh...that you have to get off to other men?" Harry says, trying his hardest to show anger and not amusement.

"What the hell, Harry? The fuck are you on about?" Louis asks, confused as fuck, as he feels himself being pushes onto their double bed.

"Mind your language while you're at it, mister Tomlinson. I happened to appear on your search history and you have been watching porn. We made a promise to each other that we won't be getting off without the other's help." Harry says.

Louis gulps. "S-Sorry..."

"Well, you have been a very bad boy, Louis..." Harry says, stripping naked before literally ripping Louis' clothes off of his body.

"Harry, that was my new shirt!" Louis whines.

"Does it really look like I give two shits, now?" Harry says, climbing on top of Louis.

Louis is scared, as he has never seen this side of Harry ever before. "N-No."

"Well, I think you deserve a punishment...you have been a very bad boy and you're going to have to do what Daddy says." Harry smirks and Louis' face softens a bit, realising that Harry is initiating the role play now.

"S-Sorry, Daddy." Louis whispers, hiding a smirk.

"I'll only forgive you if you be a good boy for Daddy." Harry licks his lips and attacks Louis' lips with his own, kissing him hard.

"Mnff." Louis moans against Harry's mouth, bucking his hips up just because he can...or maybe he can't.

Harry pulls away from the kiss and grits his teeth. "Now, now, baby boy. No one said you can move. So I suggest you keep your hips down. And also, you can't talk either. I only want to hear those filthy moans coming out of your mouth. Cursing is allowed, but no talking!" Harry growls in Louis' ear.

Louis breathes heavily and whimpers, feeling his dick twitch already! 

Harry kisses down from Louis' chest to his happy trail and tugs on a few hairs with his teeth.

Louis hisses at the familiar sensation. "Oh."

Harry smirks against Louis, totally avoiding Louis' dick and sucking a bruise right into Louis' pelvic bone.

Louis lets out an inhuman sound and blushes, feeling Harry's hot breath very close to his dick.

"H-Ha-" Louis wonders if saying Harry's name is part of 'talking'.

Once Harry feels satisfied, he looks up at Louis.

"You shouldn't be too tight as you rode me in the morning any ways, so..." Harry says, reaching awkwardly under the bed and pulls out a cock ring.

Louis gasps as it comes into his sight.

Louis shakes his head from side to side, in attempt of telling Harry that he doesn't want the cock ring on himself.

"What? Sorry, Louis, what was that? I can't seem to here you properly." Harry smirks, grabbing Louis' cock harshly and slowly slipping the cock ring onto his cock.

Louis whimpers then groans, annoyed at the fact that Harry is well aware of how much Louis hates cock rings. He furrows his brows, thinking back to why they own one any ways. 

Of course, Harry, the little slut, loves orgasm denials, so there ya go.

Harry opens Louis' legs wide and smirks, looking at his pink hole. "Fuck, so hot." Harry whispers to himself.

Louis blushes at the comment.

"Such a hoe, the thought of fucking you just got me hard, Louis. Do you see what you do to me?" Harry smirks.

Louis moans and licks his lips in response.

Harry grabs his own dick, slapping it against Louis' hole and Louis whines loudly, bucking his hips up.

"Hips. Down!" Harry groans and glares at Louis.

If looks could kill, Harry would be at Louis' funeral by now.

Harry viciously pulls Louis closer and spreads Louis' right asscheek with one hand while steadily pushing his hard cock into Louis' hole slowly at first.

"Aaaah! Daddy!" Louis groans, feeling the mixed pain and pleasure.

As soon as the word 'Daddy' leaves Louis' mouth, Harry's stomach churns.

Suddenly, Harry grabs Louis' hips and begins to thrust hard into Louis.

"God, fuck!" Louis screams.

"M'Harry, not God." Harry bites his lip in pleasure, looking at Louis' face, making sure his facial expressions are showing signs of pleasure, not pain.

Harry carries on when he is sure that Louis is okay, slapping Louis' ass hard while fucking into him harder.

"So, do them gay porn stars give you more pleasure than I do?" Harry asks in 'anger', groaning at the intense pleasure.

Louis is always so fucking tight.

Louis whimpers, as he can feel his cock throb but not do any work, thanks to that stupid cock ring.

When Harry gets no response from Louis, he slaps his ass harder and digs his nail into it. "Answer me you fucking slut! Why aren't you talking?!"

"Y-You said, I-I am not allowed to ta-" Louis begins but Harry cuts him off.

"Well, you can fucking talk now! So tell me, Louis. Are they more pleasurable than I am, eh?" Harry moans, slamming into Louis every second.

"N-No, Daddy! They're not. I-I promise." Louis whines, biting into his lip hard, pretty sure he would withdraw blood from his lips if bitten any harder.

"Then why do you watch porn?" Harry growls into Louis' ear.

"Sorry, Daddy!" Louis moans. "N-No more porn for me."

Harry smirks, hearing that. "Hm, sounds good to me but I gotta teach you this lesson so you won't do it again, you sneaky little mother fucker."

Louis gets wide eyes at Harry's language, Harry has never sworn that bad, not even during sex.

"H-Harry, th-the cock ring...it hurts." Louis moans, reaching his hand towards his cock before Harry quickly slaps it away. 

"No!" Harry shouts, fucking into his dirty little slut deeper and faster.

"My cock hurts." Louis whines. 

"Aww baby, sad that I am not showing any sympathy." Harry groans. "Oh, fuck it feels good."

Louis whines and sighs hard. If he is a good boy to his Daddy, maybe Harry will remove the cock ring? "Oh, you make me feel so fine, Daddy."

"Likewise baby, fuck." Harry feels sweat dripping down his own back and groans.

Louis smiles at the praise and purrs like a kitten. He purrs like a fucking kitten! 

"Hah! I bet you wish they'd fuck you like this, don't you, baby boy?" Harry asks, getting close to his high. He changes angle to his cock jabs right into Louis' prostate.

"N-No, Daddy. M-My ass is all for you to fuck." Louis groans, as Harry tortures his sweet bundle of nerves.

"Good boy." Harry praises, his hand reaching out to Louis' cock. "That is just exactly what I wanted to hear."

Louis sighs in relief as he feels the cock ring slowly being pulled off. "Thanks, Daddy."

Harry grabs Louis' ass again, warning Louis. "Baby, Daddy is so close." 

Louis moans and clenches himself around Harry's cock. 

"Oh! Baby! Louissssss!" Harry groans out in a long, deep slur before releasing inside Louis' hole, panting breathlessly. "Fuck."

Louis moans while Harry's warm liquid is lubricating his walls a little and he looks up at Harry, squeaking out a little "Daddy? Can you please touch me, Daddy?"

Harry smiles at Louis, his thrusts getting sloppier, keen on making Louis cum soon.

So, Harry grabs onto Louis' cock and tugs at it hard, hearing Louis curse out a gazillion words.

Louis thrusts into Harry's hand before stopping the movement from his hips.

"It's okay baby." Harry laughs and Louis thrusts his hips up in the air.

"Oh!" Louis squeals, giggling at the pleasure.

Harry smirks and flicks his wrists faster, thumbing Louis' slit.

"Daddy!" Louis moans, high pitched sounds filling the room while he cums on his own chest and Harry's hand.

Harry smiles and slows down his thrusts, slowly and cautiously pulling out his cock from Louis' hole.

Harry licks his hand and moans at the taste of Louis' cum.

"Was that, okay, Louis? Did I hurt you?" Harry asks, concerned.

"Nope. It was perfect." Louis smiles.

He sighs happily, feeling too tired to lick off the cum from Louis' chest and therefore snuggles up to Louis' side, closing his eyes.

"Spoon me, Lou." 

And so that is exactly what Louis does before they both, slowly, eventually fall asleep with a tangle of their limbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMFG THAT WAS SO FUCKING LONG AND HOT! HAHA


End file.
